


Cracks in the mask

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Insecurity, Light Angst, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Teenagers, This Is STUPID, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kuwata says something he shouldn't have, not even jokingly, and  unknowingly ends up hurting Celestia who begins to recall and suffer from her own insecurities in silence as the rest of the group is arguing in the classroom instead of being productive and working on their project... Luckily for the gambler, the detective appears just in time to make her feel better,





	Cracks in the mask

With a profound scowl hidden from sight by her raven bangs and a sudden twitch of her left eye, Celestia Ludenberg sighed as she put her impenetrable poker face on before placing both of her hands below her chin and turning slightly to face Leon Kuwata.

“My, Kuwata-kun, remind me again why  **_you_ ** are the one who’s leading this group, please... We literally haven’t had any progress done since we arrived, mostly because everyone else is acting like lowly buffoons and you’re not putting any order here… Shouldn’t I be the one in charge here since I know how to take control of situations and make everything work out?”  

Disdain and annoyance dripped from her overly sweet voice, which was a clear giveaway of just how frustrated and bothered she actually was. Her exasperation was excused though, since the group she was in, composed by Kuwata, Yamada, Fukawa, Kirigiri and herself; for a Baroque Art project was clearly not being productive at all… Maybe because her girlfriend was missing due to some last minute errand she had had to take care of and because out of nowhere, Celestia couldn’t recall why, Kuwata had been granted with the “leader” role.

“Huh? ‘Cuz they all like me and prefer to have me as a leader over you. Not to offend but they all dislike and can’t stand you, while as I said, they like me and do as I say.” The Ultimate Baseball Player answered as he ran a hand through his red hair, a pensive look on his face before he cracked a smile and yelled “Let’s rock!” and proceeded to hum a song as he danced his way towards Yamada and Fukawa, who were arguing as per usual.

Celestia sat down on the nearest chair, Kuwata’s words sinking in and stinging painfully. The goth girl could feel the ghost of tears burning her eyes from inside out, but she blinked them away as she inhaled deeply. However, the feeling remained there, lingering, harming, reminding…

_ “You really didn’t need to emphasize what already is obvious, Kuwata.”  _ The Ultimate Gambler thought as she felt every inch of her body growing stiff, memories of the past sliding into her mind and replaying vividly in front of her. 

Biting her lower lip down, Celestia grabbed her own hands and cracked them absentmindedly, feeling herself drown into a deep ocean of extreme self-loath, thoughts and insecurities that she couldn’t get out of no matter how hard she tried to. She never could, anyway.

The gambler didn’t even flinch when she felt two gloved hands on her shoulders, much less did she react when that intoxicating lavender perfume she loved so dearly invaded her nostrils and fogged her mind for a split second. Celestia just leant back, her head soon finding Kirigiri’s chest. 

“Did something happen while I was gone? They didn’t even see me come in even if I walked right past them in order to get to you.” The detective’s soothing voice was more than enough to cause Celestia to go loose and let out a mixture of a groan and a sob.

“Kuwata’s reign of terror…” Celestia murmured, her downcast eyes observing the floor’s white tiles in an attempt to avoid to look at Kirigiri, although it was in vain since the detective moved from her prior spot to place herself in front of Celestia.

Lifting the gambler’s head softly by the chin, Kirigiri exhaled through her nose as she met Celestia’s saddened eyes. “Is something the matter?”

Celestia whimpered when she tried to speak, a painful knot on her throat hampering her voice, so she opted to nod. “Just promise me that you don’t hate me.”

Kirigiri rose both eyebrows as she looked at her girlfriend with surprise evident in her features. “I promise, and I swear that I love you more than anything and anyone else.” 

The Ultimate Detective caressed the gambler’s pallid hands before lifting and kissing them briefly. That small action was enough to make Celestia’s heart melt and make her insecurities die away, even if it was only for a determined amount of time.


End file.
